Life as a 17-year-old Actress
by Fred and George Forever
Summary: When Sana has a mishap with some reporters, she has to move to Los Angeles to get away from it all. The thing is, she's moving with Akito Hayama, her boyfriend, her Mother, Misako, and her Manager, Rei, who wants to break up the two. Relationships unfold and Sana has to figure out how to have a regular (or as regular as it can be) life as a 17-year-old actress.
1. The Kiss

"Sana... I-I-I L-l-l-like y-y-y-" Akito stuttered. "Yoda? Yolk? Yak? Oh! Yoshi." Sana tried to figure out what Akito liked.

"You." Akito finished. Sana stood there, dumbfounded.

And then it hit her.

All of those times he kissed...

_"I don't hate you."_

No. He didn't hate her. He _loved _her.

She didn't think that this would happen, but she loved him too.

Akito leaned in and kissed her and she didn't pull away. _Why isn't she pulling away? She always pulls away! _ Akito thought. _Wait a second... she likes me too! And I am positive that she is kissing back..._


	2. The Calm

That night Sana's dreams were filed with golden haired boys with bright brown eyes and striped shirts...

Akito couldn't sleep at all that night. He couldn't stop thinking about Sana.

_And how she likes you too!_

Every time he thought this he gave himself a mental high-five.

THE CALM:

The next day...

"Sana?" Misako Kurata yelled upstairs to her daughter. "It's 5:25! Make sure you're ready for your date with Akito!" Misako was so happy that her daughter was dating Akito Hayama. She was overjoyed!

Rei, on the other hand, would tell Sana at least 5 times a day, that Akito was a bad idea. UGH! How he annoyed her...

Akito turned the corner of Sana's street and walked down the sidewalk. His palms were sweating and his heart must have been going 1000 miles per hour!

_This is weird... I've been on plenty of dates before! I guess I've never liked them that much...Is this my nerves? Because i don't like it..._

__10: _Oh, I'm nervous! _Sana thought.

9: Akito turned onto the Kurata family's yard.

8: Sana curled her last hair.

7: Akito quickly tied his shoes.

6: Sana sprayed her hair.

5: Akito fixed his collar.

4: Sana put on her high-heels. (They are seventeen in my version instead of 12)

3: Akito ruffled his hair. He didn't want to look _too_ perfect.

2: Sana put on her makeup.

1: Akito rang the doorbell.

Misako opened the door. "Oh Akito! Sana's just upstairs. I'll call her. Sana! Akito's here!" Misako yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" Sana yelled down the stairs. Sana came down the stairs and Akito's heart stopped. Her hair was curled and she was wearing a short red dress with ruffles and a black belt. She was holding a red purse with a black rose and black high heels with red nail polish.

She looked beautiful.

Sana walked down the stairs and her breath caught in her throat as she saw Akito. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white vest underneath, a black tie and he was holding a red rose.

He looked handsome.

Sana walked down the stairs and stood in front of him. Misako left them alone, but she and rei secretly watched around the corner.

"Shall we?" Akito asked as he held out his arm.

"We shall." Sana said as she took it.

Sana and Akito's date went perfect. They saw a movie, went out to dinner and afterwards watched the stars by her house.

_Perfect first date. _Sana thought.

_That was awesome..._ Akito thought as he kissed Sana good night on her front porch.


	3. The Storm

THE STORM:

Sana woke up with a giant smile on her face. She got up and decided to just stay in her pyjamas so she went straight to the kitchen and got a bowl of cereal.

She was almost finished when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Sana yelled. She opened the door to see a group of at least 17 different reporters.

Akito woke up the next day and got dressed. He went downstairs and turned on the T.V only to find Sana and at least 17 different reporters on it. "Sana! is it true that you are dating the boy you call a 'boss monkey'?" One of the reporters asked. "Yes! Now go home!" Sana yelled.

Akito ran outside and grabbed his bike. He rode as fast as he could to Sana's house. "Sana! Get on quick!" Akito yelled to her. "Akito!" Sana yelled. as she jumped onto his bike. She hugged him tight and leaned into his back. "MOVE!" Akito yelled at the reporters as he peddled up the road.

"Maybe you should hang out here for a few days so that those reporters don't come back..." Akito said. "Alright." Sana replied. "Yes, Sana's right here. She's going to stay here for a few days if that's alright by you?" Mr. Hayama said. "Yes... alright. We will bring her back in 3 days? Okay, goodbye." Mr. Hayama hung up the phone. "Good news Sana. Your mother believes that you staying here is a great idea. Well, I'll leave you two _alone..._" Mr. Hayama snickered and then left. "Thanks for saving me back there..." Sana said, feeling embarrassed. "No problem..." Akito replied.

That night Sana stayed in Akito's room. Within minutes she fell asleep in his arms...

The next day Sana awoke in Akito's arms. She looked around, getting used to the room as memories of the day before came flooding back.

Akito woke up holding Sana. Her eyes were open, looking up at him expectantly. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, so he just leaned in and gave her a kiss witch she returned with gratitude. Sana smiled into the kiss when they heard a knock at the door. Akito quickly pulled away and said. "Come in." Mr. Hayama opened the door. "Breakfast is ready." "Okay Dad, we'll be right down." Said Akito as his dad went back downstairs. "Where were we?" Akito asked as he leaned in. Sana put a finger to his lips and said, "I'm hungry." Sana gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went downstairs.

That morning they all had toast, eggs and bacon, and they watched some cartoons. Because it was Sunday, Sana and Akito had a whole day to together so she decided to take advantage of it. She took him shopping for new clothes and had a fashion show. (Sana did most of this though).

Akito was positive that he was starting to fall in love.


	4. You're dating a boss monkey?

The next day Sana and Akito had to get ready for school. She had to go back home in a disguise and have her mom leave her uniform out front.

Sana was a little worried about telling her friends that she was dating Akito Hayama, former Boss Monkey. Akito didn't think that there was any problem.

Of course, he had already told his friends something like that. He figured they'd all get surprised, excited and then just go back to the daily routine. Sana, on the other hand, figured they would get surprised, excited and never shut up about it. _We'll just have to see who's right..._ Sana thought.

"Hey Sana..." Aya said, walking up to the two of them. "Hey Aya." Sana replied. "Yo..." Akito said. "I saw that news broadcast last night..." Aya said. Sana blushed and Akito looked away. "Did you now?" Sana said. "Yes I did. Sooooo, when were you going to tell us!?" Aya yelled. "Today! We only started dating on Friday, after the party. Oh my gosh! Our anniversary will be on Christmas Eve!" Sana said excited. She and Aya just started talking, and comparing Tsuyoshi and Akito. Tsuyoshi walked behind Akito and asked, "What are they talking about?" "They're comparing us in kissing." Akito said. Tsuyoshi blushed and ran to Aya. He grabbed her arm and ran back to school. Sana laughed. "Bye then!" She yelled. Akito grabbed her hand and started walking to school. "What's up?" Sana asked. He wouldn't normally do this kind of thing. "We're going to be late." Akito answered. "Oh!" Sana yelled. "Full speed ahead!" She started running as fast as she could, still holding onto Akito's hand.

Hissay (I almost said Momiji, lol) walked up to Sana and Akito. She looked at Akito, then Sana, then back to Akito, then back to Sana and gave her a giant hug. "You two will be the cutest couple in school! Even cuter than Tsuyoshi (I almost said Momiji again!) and Aya!" "I know!" Gomi said in a high-pitched mocking girl voice. "They be like, so spectacular!" Akito looked at him. Gomi looked frightened. "Sorry Akito! We thought you were talking about someone else!" He then ran away with a couple of other boys on his tail.

After school Sana and Akito went to Akito's house and started on their homework. Just as they were about to start math, Mr. Hayama walked in. "Hello kids!" "Hey dad..." "Hello Mr. Hayama!" "Well, I've got good news, and bad news." Mr. Hayama said. "My boss has given me a promotion!" "That's great, Mr. Hayama!" Sana exclaimed. "That's awesome Dad!" Akito replied. "But, the bad news is it's in Los Angeles..." "But, that would mean..." Akito started, but couldn't finish. "Yep, we're moving! All 4 of us!" Mr. Hayama said. "4?" Sana asked. "Yep! Me, Akito, Naotsumi and you, Sana." "...ME!?' Sana yelled. She didn't know whether to be shocked, happy, upset, angry, sad or just plain crazy. "Yes, you, Sana. Your mother believes that this is a good thing. She said that you could do with a bit of time away from all of this. So, what do you say Sana?" Sana looked to Akito, who had a pained expression. "Of course I will, but-" "You will!?" Akito said. "Of course i will!" Sana said. "Akito looked like he would finally tell her that he loved her. He settled for a smile. He knew she would be happy that she made him do that.

"So that's it then?" Sana said to Rei. "All of this stuff is yours until you come back. Please come back! I don't think I can leave for so long..." Rei said, worriedly. "Of course we will come back!" Sana said. "Great!" Rei said. He was thinking up ways to make her stay, and only one of them stuck...


	5. Rei does his best!

I am going to have to break them up... I don't know how, they seem pretty serious. I will have to be sneaky... Just then Sana ran down the stairs. "We're moving tomorrow Rei!" Sana yelled, running down the stairs. "I know! Are you all packed?" I asked. "Yep!" Sana said, happily. "I'm going to visit Akito! See you later!" Sana yelled, heading out the door. "Sana! Wait!" This was his last chance... "I don't think you should be dating Hayama." "And why is that?" Misako said, coming down the stairs. "Well, I think that he's a bad influence... and stuff..." "I think that they are perfect together!" Misako said excitedly. "Besides, we're mving tomorrow. We don't have choice as to them dating or not. Hey are _pretty_ serious..." Sana's face lit up. Thanks Momma! We are serious! Very, serious." Sana said, leaving. Rei whimpered as Misako went back to work on her manuscript.

Hey! I hadn't updated in a while so I thought I would now. Sorry it's so short!


	6. The flight to LA

"Okay, so all 6 of you are moving?" The movers said to Misako as she paced, waiting for Sana to come back. "That's right..." She replied, sighing. _Well, at least I hope all six of us are moving. But with how late Sana and Akito are, it may just be 4 of us..._

"Akito? Where are you taking me? We have to be back in half an hour...!" Sana yelled over the rush of the wind on Akito's bike. "You'll see. Don't worry, we'll be back in plenty of time!" Akito said, skidding to a halt on the side of a road Sana had never seen before. " Um, where are we?" Sana asked. "Look. Straight over there, through those palm trees..." Akito pointed, and Sana looked. "Oh!" Sana exclaimed. "It's beautiful..." "I know... I used to come here whenever there was a problem with my sister..." Akito thought out loud. Sana let him think, when he suddenly grabbed her hand and sank to his knees. "A-Akito? Are...Are you alright?" Sana asked. He didn't answer. He just held her hand tight. She didn't want to interrupt him, but they really had to go back or they would miss their flight. "Akito... I don't want to interrupt... this- but we really have to go..." Akito didn't answer once again, but nodded his head. He got up and walked over to his bike. He sat down and pulled Sana onto the back.

The engine rumbled. The seatbelt's clicked and they were off. Akito looked out the window, turned a slight shade of green, and leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed. Sana laughed. She had forgotten that he was afraid of heights. He opened one eye and looked at her. "What?" He asked. "I forgot you were afraid of heights. "Of course that would make you giggle... just like everything else..." "Shut up... I _like _laughing. You should try it sometime." "Yeah, okay. When something actually funny happens, I'll titter like a young schoolgirl..." Akito said as he closed his eyes once more and fell into a dreamless sleep.

That night Sana had dreamed of a blondish-brown haired boy with brown eyes. He was wearing a schoolgirl'sa outfit and he was laughing in a high-pitched voice. "Sana." He said in the same, annoying voice. "Sana! Wake up!" He said. Sana opened her eyes and the same boy was leaning ove her, but wearing pyjamas. "Shut up... your voice is so loud and squeaky and high-pitched... just stop laughing already manly schoolgirl..." "Um, Sana? I'm not a manly schoolgirl and I don't have a high-pitched squeaky voice, and I am certainly not laughing. I haven't laughed sincerely since we were twelve." Akito replied, confused. "How old are we then?" Sana asked. "17...?" Akito answered, slightly worried. "Oh, okay then Akito. Just let me sleep more..." "No, Sana. We have to go eat breakfast. Rei and Kisako are waiting." "Gah... Fine, I'll go, just let me get dressed." Sana replied, getting up.


	7. Yes

Okay. This food is awful. I feel like I'm eating a pound of rat crap. And it doesn't help to drink anything, because the drinks here taste like rat pee! "Ugh, this food sucks!" Akito complained. "I know. If only L.A. had less rats, we wouldn't have this problem! You would think a hotel that costs $100 to stay 1 night would give you better food!" Sana agreed. "Now, now, children. At least you are being fed, unlike all of those poor homeless hobos out there..." Misako replied. Rei gave her a look. Okay, now I feel sick... "Um, I think I'm going to go to the bathroom..." Sana said, holding her stomach. "I think I'll join you!" Akito replied holding back a bit of throw-up. "HUGH!" Sana barfed all over the ground next to their table. She sat down holding her stomach, her face turning green. "I have come to the conclusion, that you two, are food poisoned..." Misako said. "Food poisoned! Geez, I didn't think it was that bad..." Sana said, laughing slightly, but throwing up in the attempt. "Now, let's get these kids to bed, before this place is filled..." Mr. Hayama said, looking slightly sick from all of this throwing up.

The last week was gross. The kids had gotten food poisoning twice from the same restaurant and they never ate there again. Akito had been practicing Karate again and it made Sana want to learn, which caused a panic attack from Akito when he accidentally flipped her backwards, sending her to the hospital, and to top it off, the two hadn't gone on a date since Akito had taken her to the wonderful beach. She missed his arms wrapped around her when she was having a bad day, or how her lips fit perfectly on his. She missed when he told her that he loved her. So she decided to tell him so. More or less...

'Akitooooo! We haven't gone out since we were in Japan, and I really think we should do something! Maybe we should go to the movies, or go swimming, or better yet, go to a beach again!" Sana complained to her wonderful boyfriend one day before dinner. "Um, okay? Which one then?" AKito asked, slightly worried at what she had planned. "Beach! I bought a brand new swimsuit two days ago, and I can't wait to try it on and show you!" Sana said. "Okay." Akito said. It couldn't be too bad... besides, he couldn't wait to see her in the swimsuit as well... ;D

(My fingers hurt...) "Akito! Are you ready to see?" Sana asked inside of the bathroom in their shared room, while Akito sat on the bed on the other side waiting for her to come out. "Mmm..." Akito mumbled. Sana opened up the door, and Akito's heart stopped. She was a red and white polk-a-dotted bikini with black flip-flops and a black and white bag. And, of course, her sunglasses that Akito had gotten her the last time they went to a beach that they actually did stuff at. He loved it. "So, what do you think?" Sana asked, striking a pose. "Beautiful..." Akito answered as his eyes wandered over her body. Sana looked mortified. "Don't look there, you pervert!"

Sana dragged Akito towards the water. Little did they know, someone was watching... Akito had to go to the washroom, so he had Sana wait by their things.  
"Hey beautiful." Some random dude said, walking up behind Sana. She didn't know whether or not she should feel good about this, so she settled for a slight smile. "I'm glad you think I'm beautiful, but you should know that I am taken." "Oh, you don't want to turn me down... I'm too good." The random guy replied. "Um, I'm sorry but I don't even know you're name and you want me to leave my... (Oh no, if I say boyfriend, he won't care! I'm going to have to go a bit farther...) _fiance _for you!?" "Fiance? Whatever, this doesn't mean we can't work out! I'm happy to share..." He said and then grabbed Sana by the back of the head and shoved her lips to his. His kiss was rough, and tasted like beer. She hated it. She tried to get him to stop, but he was too strong. He licked her bottom lip slightly, requesting permission, and didn't wait for an answer. He shoved his tongue in her mouth when she was all of a sudden pulled back by strong yet soft arms. "Get away from her." A whimsical voice sounded from behind her. She was so thankful that her awesome _fiance _was here to save her. "Whoa, I was just giving the girl what she wanted." The random _pervert_ said to Akito. "I wouldn't want anything that has to do with you, _random guy._" Sana said. "Fine, but when you and your _fiance _(Yes! He bought it!) are finished, _I'll be waiting._" The random guy said as he walked away. "_Fiance!?" _Akito said, shocked, astounded, yet, slightly happy. "Yeah... I told him that because I figured he would leave me alone if I told him that..." Sana said, slightly embarrassed.  
Akito thought about this for a little while. Technically, they were old enough to get married... they had just recently turned 18... he had even bought a ring, though he hadn't planned on proposing _quite _yet... "Alright, if that's what you want..." Akito said, going down on one knee. Sana gasped, she didn't think this would happen! "Sana Kurata. I've loved you for years, even though you didn't know it until recently. I would like to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" But they were so young... this was so hard to answer... but, the again, she loved him, didn't she? So, truthfully, there was only one answer she could give, and it was the only one she wanted to... "Yes."


	8. Flashback

Sana looked at the ring on her left hand... she loved it. It had a silver band with 1 diamond in the middle. Simple, yet elegant and beautiful. It was really hard to tell her Mother, but what she didn't expect was how happy she was, and how upset Rei was...

**_Flashback_**

**__**"Mom! Rei! We're back!" Sana yelled to her family. Her palms were sweating and her heart was racing. Akito's family lived in a different house, so he didn't have to worry for at least another hour. "Hello Sa- Oh, what's this?" Misako said looking at Sana's ring. She loked into her daughters eyes, filled with tears. OF JOY! She was so happy for her daughter that she prayed they were joyful tears... "Are those joyful tears? Because I'm so happy for you!" Misako yelld, pulling her daughter and soon-to-be-son-in-law into a deathly hug. Rei was standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking extremely upset. "Sana... how could yo-" Rei started but couldn't finish for Misako had just slammed into him on her little red car. "This is _great _Rei, and you will not do anything to upset the happy couple!" She yelled as she sped down the hall with Rei in the back.

**_Reality_**

**__**Sana looked at her Fiance. She loved always told him, and she couldn't wait to make it certain.


	9. The Ramen Police

He hadn't been planning on this, and yet he was completely happy that it had. And it was all thanks to some pervert who tried to rape Sana... Thanks, pervy rapist!  
Anyways, Mr. Hayama walked over to where Akito sat, thinking about Sana. "Call Sana, and get her to come here." He told him forcefully. "Um, okay..." Akito pulled his phone out of his pocket and clicked speed-dial 7. That was her favourite number. "Sana Kurat- ahem. Hayama speaking! How may I help you, Aki-chan?" Sana giggled. "Hey Kura- Hayama. Dad want's you here." Akito replied. "Oh! Tell father-In-Law I'll be there soon!" Sana hung up the phone. Gosh, she's hyper.

Within minutes Sana and her tornado-like whirlwind ran down the hall. "Hello, Aki-chan! I like that name... I'm gonna stick with it!" Sana said. (For those of you who don't know, Chan is used mostly for Woman in Japan, and is usually used to show a lover or close friend. In case you haven't caught on, Sana is referring to Akito as a girlfriend rather than boyfriend.) Anywho! "Aki-Aki-Aki-Aki-CHAAAAA-" "We're moving back to Japan." Mr. Hayama said. "...an..." "What!?" Akito yelled.."We're moving back to Japan!? Oh, I've got to call Aya!" Sana said as she ran to get the phone, in the panic and excitement, forgetting she had a cell phone in her pocket.

(2 months later)

I stepped off of the plane. It had taken them forever just to get back home! We had to do so many things to get ready! Now that we're here, I remember I haven't told my friends that I'm getting married to Akito! I'm so worried! (Prepare to read a bit of Twilight). The ring on my finger felt like it weighed tons and was flashing a sign saying, "_Look at me! Look at me! I'm expensive and I'm pretty!". _I wanted to hide my hand but Akito's kept it firmly in place. (End of crazy Twilight madness.) "Hey guys! We missed you so mu-uh..." Fuka said. She looked at the ring, eyes going wide, and stormed off. I looked to Akito, who had a funny expression on his face.  
Well, shouldn't this be fun!

There he was. One string of _my _Ramen, dangling out of _his _mouth. That poor Ramen! "Nooo! My Ramen!" I yelled as Akito swallowed it. "That poor, sweet, innocent Ramen. Having to go through your horrible mouth and through your _abysmal _digestive system. I shall have to call it's parents, and report this crime. Prepare for a phone call from some _disgusted Ramen police._" "Ramen police? Well, if my mouth is really that gross why have _you _been kissing it, huh?" Akito replied, testing my patience. "Well, because I, unlike that poor Ramen, am not going to be chewed then tossed down your _more than abysmal _digestive system!" I answered. "Oh yeah?" "Yeah!"  
"Oh _YEAH!?"  
"Yess."_

I said, nearing his face. I was so close I could smell him. He smelled good... Like apples... or lemons... (reference from Anime) I neared even closer, breathing in as much of him as I could. We were so close that I almost kissed him. I would have too, if it weren't for that stupid doorbell...

"Who is iiiit!?" I yelled, nearing the door. "Fuka." She said, not laughing at my awkwardness. "Why hello there." I said opening the door to see a straight faced, arm crossed Fuka who looked like she was about to kill me. She still hadn't cracked a smile! C'mon, I'm using all of my best jokes on you! That's like to funniest thing I've ever said! (Reference to The big bang Theory. Lol, Bernadette...) "Listen Fuka. I-" I started. "No. You listen Sana. I came here to tell you that I hate you! You told me that you didn't like him at all anymore!" "You said we were practically dating!" "Well, I figured if you did date, you would tell me before you ran off to L.A and got MARRIED!"  
"We haven't gotten married yet!" "That doesn't matter, because you still went behind my back!" "No one else knew we were getting married!" "Whatever. Just, get out of my face!" She yelled at me! She freaking yelled at me! Seemingly forgetting who came to who's home in the middle of the night to rant. "Um, you came here..." "GAH!" She yelled, walking away. "And by the way, you are sooooo not funny." Who was she!? The comedy police? Seriously, this is comedic gold!

I have been writing like CRAZY! I will make a new one soon.

Ja ne!


	10. Wedding Crashers suck

So I still didn't know what I was supposed to do about Fuka. Oh well! She hasn't spoken to me, so I guess I won't speak to her! I need to be HAPPY! It's time for my wedding! Aya is the Maid of Honour, and Tsuyoshi is the Best Man. I'm glad they didn't throw crap parties!

Anyways, I think I look good today! It's weird for me to say that, since I never say that about myself, but I truthfully like it! My dress is strapless with (to find out exactly what it looks like, search up Strapless Wedding Dresses on Google and it's the first one on the top left.) a white flower on the waist. It flows at the waist and goes out past my feet. I love it!  
I feel very nervous. Happy, but nervous. Oh no! I'm breathing too hard! I'm going to pass out if someone doesn't come in and tell me to calm down. "Sana! Calm down!" Aya said, walking into the tent. Our wedding was outdoors, by the apple orchard. "It's time."

Okay. I am standing here waiting for my bride. I am actually... happy? Hey, I might even smile! As soon as I heard the Wedding March on the organ, I looked to the end of the white path. First, Mariko walked down and threw the flowers. Next, Aya walked down. I saw Tsuyoshi smile beside me. And then, I saw Mr. Sunglasses walk down the aisle with a beautiful girl on his arm. My Sana. She looked... great. I smiled brightly. Seeing this Sana smiled too. It made my heart skip a beat.

Sana finally got to the end of the aisle and looked at me. The priest smiled and began to talk. "Ladies and gentleman. We are here today, to unite the souls of Ms. Sana Kurata, and Mr. Akito Hayama, in marriage. All opposing characters, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"I oppose"

The crowd gasped, and I looked over to see a smirking person standing by the entrance.

That Naotsumi can be a real pain.

Whoa! Cliffhanger!


	11. The Wedding

"Naotsumi?" Sana asked the idiot standing at the back of the church. "What are you doing here? And what do you mean you _oppose?_" "Well it's obvious, isn't it?" He said coolly. "You don't even go to this church." I reminded him. "That's right! Unless you come to this church regularly, you are not considered a member of this church. Unless you are a member, you have no right to stop these two from marrying." The priest, who I suddenly liked more, spoke up. "But, I was going to join!" Naotsumi said, a bit less cool. "Have you yet?" "...No..." "Well then, take him away!" The priest yelled. The two bishops at the back of the church stepped forward. "It's okay, I got it." Naotsumi said, pulling out his trumpet and playing a very loud and slow version of "Profile of a Trumpet Player" as he left through the front doors. Everything was silent for a moment, until Sana spoke.

"So, where were we?" Sana asked, a slight smile playing at the edge of her lips. "I believe, I was about to see you two off." The priest said, smiling down at the two of us.

"Do you, Sana Kurata, take Akito Hayama as your husband?" He asked. Quietly, Sana replied with the two most used and romantic words spoken at weddings. "I do." "And do you, AKito Hayama, take Sana Kurata as your wife?"  
I took Sana's hands in mine, and said,

"I do."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for joining us in uniting Mr. Akito Hayama and Mrs. Sana Hayama, in marriage."  
"Akito Hayama" He said, looking to me.  
"You may kiss the bride."

I slowly leaned in, unaware of the audience watching, and kissed my new wife. I heard sniffles from the watchers.

And slowly, but surely, we walked down the aisle, hand in hand, as we began our new life together.

The End.

Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this FanFic! Maybe if you want, I'll make one with them and their daughter, and the problems they face as Husband and Wife! Tell me if you want that, and please check out my other FanFics! THANKS!


End file.
